


Two Points of View

by Tisha_Wyman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Points of View, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6752767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tisha_Wyman/pseuds/Tisha_Wyman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Season 8. Sam and Dean have different desires and choices of what life is supposed to be. Some of us have not liked this much. I felt the boys needed to tell their own viewpoints for this. Don't judge them. As Brian Buckley has said, we are only human. I do not own nor make money from Supernatural. I thank Eric Kripke for a great creation. I love Sam and Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Points of View

**Author's Note:**

  * For [For Jensensgirl3. We discuss Sam&Dean viewpoints](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=For+Jensensgirl3.+We+discuss+Sam%26Dean+viewpoints).



> This was actually written in October 2012 and posted on FanFiction.net. I actually forgot I had written it. It's not very long and mainly the points of view of both Sam and Dean at one point during season 8. I tried to show it honestly.

Sam's Viewpoint:

I grew up in a hunting family. The only one who has always been there was Dean. Hunting was never my choice of a career. I want a degree, a normal career, a wife, children, and a home. To be honest, I felt smothered by my brother. I was always the younger brother. It was always do what I say. I got tired of it. I wanted freedom. I needed to get away. Yes, I ran away; more than once. Dean is Dad's boy and he does whatever Dad says. He can't think for himself. He's embarrassing, always needy, and childish. As we worked together, I realized that he made a lot of sacrifices for me. I appreciate that more than he'll ever know, but this year apart gave me the life I really wanted. I love my brother, but I have needs that I have to fulfill now. Dean has changed and his tendency towards violence is not normal. I don't want to live this kind of life. I don't want to hurt my brother, but Dean is not going to let go. He's in denial. I have to tell him I'm going to do what I want with my life now. I've given enough of it to hunting. I've lost everyone that mattered. He's not the Dean I remember. The Dean I knew is gone. It's time for me to live my own life. I'm sorry, Dean.

Dean's Viewpoint:

I remember when Mom died and Dad said take Sammy and to protect him. I've done everything I know to keep him safe. Man, I've gone to hell for him. I won't talk about the things I've had to do to keep him safe, happy, and give him the childhood I never had. I'd do it again in a heartbeat. I love Sammy more than anyone or anything. I'd die for him again. He knows I always tried to get him back when he disappeared or died. I tried everything I could come up with to get him out of the cage. I broke my promise to not try. After Cass and I disappeared and ended up in Purgatory, one of the things that kept me sane was knowing that Sammy was hunting for me; trying to find out where I was. It hurt like hell to know he never looked at all. I've lost him. I know that. I've been trying to keep us hunting, talking like I've never done, and I know I've changed. I had to kill unmercifully to survive in Purgatory. I made deals that were wrong, but they kept me alive. Yeah, I feel bitter about it. I'm angry. I love him. He's my brother and the thought of going alone like Purgatory is killing me. Who do I talk to? Who do I trust to have my back? My whole life has been Sam and hunting. Sammy, don't go! I can't do this alone. Not again.


End file.
